


Adult

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noct just moved out.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Adult

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For once, Ignis is glad to answer the phone after midnight. He knows it’s much too late for anyone to call, but he wasn’t sleeping anyway—he’s been lying awake, just worrying. It isn’t that he doesn’t think Noctis is _capable_ of living on his own, though the young prince still leaves much to be desired in the self-care category. It’s that Ignis has been on his own long enough to know how different and difficult it can truly be. In the Citadel, Noctis might feel stifled, but he’s surrounded by people that either love him or at least admire him, and there’s always someone there to answer when he calls. Compared to the bustle of his childhood home, in the new apartment, Noctis will be dreadfully _alone_. 

Ignis is happy to hear his voice, even though it sounds just as hushed and disappointed as Ignis feared. Noctis tells him, “I forgot to bring Carbuncle. I can’t sleep without him.”

As far as Ignis knows, Noctis hasn’t slept with his favourite stuffed animal since he was a child. But Ignis doesn’t question it or tease him. Just this one more time, Ignis will bend over backwards to keep his prince happy. He promises, “I’ll bring it to you.”

The line goes quiet, then Noctis finishes, whisper-soft, “Thanks, Iggy.” The click that Ignis expects doesn’t come. 

He has to be the one to say, “Goodbye.” Noctis mumbles it back. Ignis hangs up. 

He gets dressed again and changes, grateful that he lives so close to the Citadel—it doesn’t take long for him to drive over, especially with all the traffic gone. The lights are still on in the Citadel, like they always are—there’s always _someone_ working, and no one bats an eyelash at Ignis riding up to the top floor. He lets himself into Noctis’ childhood bedroom, having always had a key, and fishes around for the familiar stuffie. It’s nowhere near the bed but tucked away in the closet. Ignis fetches it anyway. 

He drives all the way to Noctis’ new place, even though the clock’s approaching twelve-thirty and he has work early in the morning. Noctis has school early in the morning. It’s important that he get a good night’s sleep in his new apartment.

Ignis has the keys for that too. He lets himself up, but he knocks on the door out of respect. Noctis answers it, dressed down in pajamas but looking sadder than tired. He tells Ignis, “Sorry.”

That’s telling in itself. Noctis isn’t usually quite so polite about his demands. Ignis insists, “That’s quite alright.” He holds out Carbuncle, which Noctis collects with a lackluster expression. 

He looks up at Ignis, not saying any more, but Ignis understand. He realizes that Noctis didn’t really want the stuffed animal at all. He wanted to see _Ignis._ He needed company.

Ignis suggests, “Perhaps I should sleep on your couch tonight. It’s a bit late to drive back.”

Noctis releases a breath, sounding relieved. He nods but says, “You don’t have to.”

Ignis smiles softly. He squeezes past Noctis and kicks off his shoes. He may as well get used to the living room anyway. Any home of Noctis’ is sure to become a second home to him. 

He meanders over in the dark, and Noctis calls after him, “Thanks.”


End file.
